bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
6th Division Vs. Fantasma Reina
6th Division Vs. Fantasma Reina As Momo and Izuru stood up, there was a blast not to far away. "I'm guessing that it's this one's allies" said Izuru. "Fine than, we'll defeat them to" said Momo. "No, we are to wounded. There will be other's to stop them. For know lets report to Yamamoto sensei" said Izuru. "Got it" said Momo as the two disappeard with Shunpo. Meanwhile, Fantasma and her other two Fraccion, Boveda and Curvo. "Fantasma, where's Genesis" said Boveda with a concerned tone. "Don't worry, Genesis...... Is my Top Fraccion" said Fantasma. Then out of a cloud of smoke, multiple pink blades flew towards Boveda and Curvo. "Gahhhhh" screamed Curvo as many of them struck his chest. He died quickly, much to Boveda's shock. "Who could do something like this" thought Boveda looking back to where the blades shot from. "I suggest you leave, your ally has been killed" said the taller one with black hair. "Byakuya, let me take on the woman" said the one with the red hair. "As you wish" said Byakuya pulling up his Zanpakutou. Renji held up his Zanpakutou and called out "Hoero". His Zanpakutou entered Shikai. Renji swung his blade which was quickly blocked by Fantasma. "Weakling" she said as she shot him away. She then used her Sonido to catch up with him. As Renji stood from a pile of Rubble, he wiped off his shoulder. "Geez, she's insane" said Renji. Soon Fantasma was infront of Renji holding up her Zanpakutou. "Darfe!" she announced as he Zanpakutou began to glow. She was entering her Ressurection. She grew a large pair of wings and her hair grew longer. She now had a pair of boots with wings on them and was carrying a sword of energy with a Halo around it. This is my First State of Ressurection, This will be your end Shingami" said Fantasma holding up the sword of energy. "This is my blade, take note it will be the last you see" she said as she disappeard in a flash. "Sonido" thought Renji taking guard. Fantasma came from the right and squng at Renji who blocked it full force. Fantasma jumped back and scoffed. "That was a warm up" she said. Then out of nowhere, Renji had a large cut on his arm. The only movment, Fantasma had done was swipe her sword upwards. "I won't be able to last like this" thought Renji holding up his Zapakutou. "Bankai" he called. "So, this is a Captain's Bankai. I heard that it is equivalent to my Ressurection" said Fantasma. Renji's Bankai lifted it's large bug like head and began to charge a blast of energy. As the beam flew from the mouth of Zabimaru, the feathers of Fantasma's wings blocked it with no trouble. "Damn it" said Renji jumping back. He lifted the handle again and swung it down hoping the impact would damage Fantasma. There was a loud crash which eventually subsided and the dust disperced. From it was Fantasma holding up her hand. "... Ressurection Segunda Etapa" said Fantasma. She took on a more angelic form, along with a large white staff of energy. "My, my" she said. "Looks like I have the upperhand" she said as she held up her Cero made staff. She swipe it forward and watched as it grew and flew at Renji who struck the attack down. The two attacks collided and there was a blast of smoke. Renji was the only one effected by the attack. Then out of nowhere a blade of Cero struck Renji through the chest. "Die... Shingami" said Fantasma as the blade exploded leaving a large hole in Renji's chest. "GAHHHHHHHHHHHHH" he screamed as his Zanpakutou dispearsed and he fell to the ground. "My work here is done" said Fantasma disappearing. Meanwhile, Byakuya had already defeated and killed Boveda. Byakuya looked over to where Renji and Fantasma were fighting with displeasure. Category:[[Haciaparaje ]] Category:Haciaparaje Category:[[Haciaparaje]]